Love By Accident MINYOON
by Suga's kumamon
Summary: INTINYA INI MINYOON NYA BTS! YANG PENASARAN LANGSUNG BACA AJA! [Warn!Yaoi] [MPreng!] [MinYoon Shipper] [Top!Jimin Bottom!Yoongi] [BTS Storry] [Lagi on going di wattpad juga] [Ratting M buat jaga-jaga ajahh]
1. Chapter 1

MinYoon

Jimin!Top Yoongi!Bottom

Story by _**Suga's Kumamon**_

All cast hanya milik Tuhan, orangtua, dan BigHit Ent. saya hanya meminjam nama untuk kebutuhan cerita.

Warning :

Typo dimana-mana! Yaoi! Boys Love! Mpreg! Don't be a silent reader! Review juseyo! Gamsahabnida chingu^^

Summary :

Min Yoongi seorang namja yang mempunyai paras cantik, ia saat ini sudah bekerja di salah satu agensi ternama menjadi penulis lagu yang sangat handal dan dipercaya. Yoongi termasuk namja yang baik, pendiam, suka berbicara seenaknya dan frontal dan selalu menampakkan wajah datarnya.

Ya, begitulah Yoongi. diusianya yang sudah 26 tahun, ia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan yang namanya club, seks, alkohol, dan semacamnya. Yang ia tahu hanya bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Bahkan untuk istirahat saja ia tidak mempunyai waktu yang cukup apalagi untuk pergi ke club

Namun suatu hari sahabatnya Namjoon dan Hoseok mengajaknya untuk pergi ke club. Ingin menjernihkan pikiran dan sekalian mencuci mata katanya. awalnya Yoongi menolak ajakan tersebut, namun karena dipaksa oleh kedua sahabatnya akhirnya Yoongi ikut untuk pergi ke club.

Namun sepertinya Yoongi salah karena sudah mengiyakan ajakan sahabatnya untuk pergi ke club, karena setelahnya Yoongi mendapatkan sebuah masalah besar yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

(hope you can) enjoy!

 _[10.00 PM]_

Terlihat tiga orang namja yang sedang sangat serius mengerjakan sesuatu dengan alat-alat yang bisa menghasilkan musik ini... yaa, ketiganya adalah composer-composer handal sebuah agensi ternama bernama _Big Hit Ent_. mereka bertiga adalah Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon.

"huaammm... aku bosannnn" ucap hoseok yang tiba-tiba

"jika kau bosan, pulanglah. istirahat" ucap yoongi seadanya

"ughh hyung, apa kau tidak bosan?" tanya namjoon pada yoongi

"anni" jawab yoongi singkat

"namjoon-a.. apa kau punya ide? Aku bosann" tanya hoseok pada namjoon

"hmm bagaimana kalo kita ke club malam ini? lumayankan kita bisa menghilangkan stress dan bermain sedikit" saran namjoon

"kau sudah punya Jin hyung, namjoon dan aku tidak akan ikut" ucap yoongi menyahuti

"aku tahu, hyung. Tenang saja aku mencintai Jin hyung kok. Tapi hanya malam ini tak apa kan" ucap namjoon

"terserah kau sajalah. Tapi jangan libatkan aku jika kau bertengkar dengan Jin hyung" ucap yoongi lagi

"baiklahh.. ahh bagaimana menurutmu hoseok? Kau ikutkan denganku?" tanya namjoon pada hoseok

"aku akan ikut jika Yoongi hyung juga ikut" ucap hoseok

"yakk! Mana bisa seperti itu. Jika kau ingin pergi, pergilah. Jangan mengajakku" protes yoongi

"ayolah hyung~ kau juga butuh hiburan hyung, jangan mendekam disini saja" ucap hoseok

"aku tidak butuh hiburan. Menurutku ini adalah hiburan untukku" ucap yoongi

"ayolah hyung... setidaknya temani kami" bujuk namjoon pada yoongi

"apa imbalannya jika aku mau pergi bersama kalian?" tanya yoongi

"kita akan mentraktirmu hyung" jawab namjoon akhirnya.. yaa jika kalian ingin mengajak namja pemalas ini kalian harus siap dimintai imbalan.

"sepuasnya?" tanya yoongi memastikan

"yaa.. sepuasnya" jawab namjoon lagi

"baiklah.. kajja kita pergi" ucap yoongi yang langsung beranjak dari kursinya

"haruskah aku ikut mentraktirnya namjoon?" tanya hoseok pada namjoon

"ya.. kau juga harus mentraktirnya" ucap namjoon

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di club mereka langsung memasuki club dengan namjoon berada di depan dan hoseok berserta yoongi berada dibelakang namjoon

"bisakah aku pulang saja?" tanya yoongi pada kedua sahabatnya

"anni.. kau sudah menyetujuinya hyung. Jadi kau harus masuk" ucap hoseok. Dan yoongi pun hanya bisa menghela napasnya panjang. Ahhh.. dia tidak suka datang ke club seperti ini.

Setelah mereka masuk banyak namja dan juga yeoja yang melihat mereka. Terlebih banyak yang secara terang-terangan menggoda mereka. Ugghhh.. yoongi merasa tidak nyaman dengan suasananya

"hyung, kau ingin pesan apa? Aku yang akan membayarnya" tanya namjoon

"apa saja namjoon.. samakan saja dengan punyamu" ucap yoongi acuh. Namjoon pun langsung memesankan minuman yang sama dengannya untuk yoongi, yaa minuman yang kadar alkoholnya cukup tinggi.

"kau yakin ingin meminum ini hyung?" tanya namjoon ragu. Pasalnya yang namjoon tahu, yoongi ini tidak kuat nimum. Ia takut yoongi akan cepat mabuk sebelum mereka bersenang-senang disini

"ya, aku yakin. Tenang saja aku tidak akan merepotkan kalian" ucap yoongi yakin dan hanya ditanggapi oleh anggukan namjoon

"namjoon-a... hyung.. aku pergi dulu nde.. ingin mencari mangsa" ucap hoseok

"eoh? Ya baiklah pergilah sana" ucap yoongi. Dan namjoon hanya mengangguk tanda ia memperbolehkan hoseok untuk bersenang-senang.

Namjoon menghirup napas panjang sebelum ia berbicara "baiklah hyung. Aku juga ingin bersenang-senang dulu, nde. Kau tak apa kan kalau aku tinggal di sini sendirian?"

"yayaya pergi sajalah sana. Tapi jangan berlebihan namjoon, kau sudah punya Jin hyung." Ucap yoongi yang sekaligus memperingati namjoon.

"iya hyung.. kau tenang saja, arra. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, cepat hubungi aku hyung" Ucap namjoon yang langsung melangkah pergi meninggalkan yoongi

.

.

.

.

.

 _15 menit kemudian_

Yoongi kini sudah dalam keadaan yang mabuk berat. Yang ia lakukan sedari teman-temannya meninggalkannya sedirian disini adalah hanya memesan minuman berakohol cukup tinggi dan berakibat ia sekarang sudah mabuk berat

Dengan kepala yang ia taruh di meja dan mata yang sudah sangat sayu, yoongi berniat ingin menutup matanya. Tak menghiraukan keramaian yang ada yoongi pun akhirnya menutup matanya.

Tak menyadari jika dari kejauhan ia diawasi oleh seorang namja yang memperhatikannya sejak yoongi memasuki club ini. Melihat yoongi yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya karena mabuk, namja itu menyeringai dan ia pun mendekati yoongi dan mengelus pipinya

"malam ini kau akan sangat terpuaskan Park Jimin..." gumamnya yang dalam keadaan mabuk. Ya namja itu juga dalam keadaan mabuk.

Namja itu –yang bisa kita panggil Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi ke sebuah kamar yang berada di club itu, sesampainya di kamar namja itu membaringkan Yoongi di ranjang dan ia membuka seluruh pakaian Yoongi. Matanya berbinar menatap tubuh Yoongi

"sungguh indah..."

Jimin mulai menindih tubuh Yoongi –namja manis yang ia incar semenjak namja itu memasuki club ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat Hoseok sedang berdiri cemas di tempat seharusnya ada Yoongi hyung di sana. Kemana hyung nya itu? Apa ia sudah pulang? Tapi handphone nya saja disini, tidak mungkin jika Yoongi hyung pulang tidak membawa handphone nya kan?

Awalnya hoseok yang sudah bosan oleh jalang-jalang yang ada disini, berniat untuk menemani yoongi untuk minum namun sesampainya ia di tempat semula, ia tidak menemukan hyung nya itu. Awalnya hoseok mengira jika hyung nya itu sedang ke toilet, tapi setelah ia tunggu selama 10 menit yoongi tidak kembali juga

Dan hoseok pun berinisiatif mencari yoongi hyung di toilet namun ia tidak menemukannya, ia juga mencari ke setiap sudut ruangan club ini namun ia tidak juga menemukan yoongi hyung.

"aishhh... kemana kau sebenernya hyung" ucap hoseok frustasi

Akhirnya ia menghampiri namjoon yang tidak jauh darinya sedang dikerubungi oleh beberapa wanita. Hoseok pun langsung menarik tangan namjoon dan membawanya menjauh dari wanita-wanita itu

"yak! Hoseok-a! Ada apa?!" tanya namjoon

"yoongi hyung, menghilang namjoon" ucap hoseok

"mwo? Apa maksudmu hoseok? Bukannya ia berada disana?" tanya namjoon yang menunjuk tempat yoongi hyung berada namun ia tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

"yak hoseok kemana yoongi hyung?"

"see? Kau lihatkan? Aku juga tidak tahu kemana yoongi hyung. Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana tapi tidak ada, ia meninggalkan handphonenya disini" ucap hoseok yang memperlihatkan handphone yoongi

Namjoon menghela napasnya panjang "baiklah.. mungkin saja yoongi hyung sudah pulang dan ia melupakan handphonenya. Jika kau sudah mencarinya disekitar club tidak ada berarti ia sudah pulang hoseok. Kita harus pulang sekarang, memastikan yoongi benar-benar sudah ada di rumahnya atau tidak. Arra? Tenangkanlah dirimu"

"hahh.. baiklah. Mungkin aja seperti dugaanmu namjoon. Aku hanya takut terjadi sesuatu dengan yoongi hyung"

"percayalah yoongi hyung baik-baik saja, oke" ucap namjoon

Dan akhirnya mereka pun meninggalkan club tersebut dan menuju rumah yoongi hyung berharap namja itu berada di sana

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Bawa ff baru nih, bagi yang minat baca aja yaa hehe**_

 _ **kalo udh baca tolong review nya yaa.. itu sangat dibutuhkan soalnya wkwk**_

 _ **kalo banyak yang minat, bakal aku lanjut ke chap 2**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_(hope) you can enjoy it!_**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 AM, nampak seorang namja yang menggeliatkan tubuh polosnya yang tertutupi oleh selimut tebal di kasur.

"eungghhh..." lenguhan keluar dari mulutnya. Ia pun semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya supaya tertutupi oleh selimut.

Namun cahaya matahari yang menerobos melalui jendela membuat pandangannya silau. Akhirnya ia membuka matanya dan sesekali mengerjapkannya menyesuaikan pencahayaan di ruangan yang ia tempati

"dimana aku?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari jika ia berada di tempat yang asing

Saat ingin bangun dari posisi tidurnya, ia merasakan pegal disekujur tubuhnya dan juga sakit dibagian hole nya.

 _Kruyukk... kruyukk_

Saat merasakan perutnya lapar, Yoongi mengusap perutnya yang dalam keadaan telanjang. Ia masih belum menyadari dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya, kesadarannya masih belum seratus persen pulih.

Saat usapannya naik keatas menuju dadanya, tangannya bersentuhan dengan nipplenya. Sekita itu juga kesadarannya pulih seratus persen, ia tersadar bahwa sekarang ia dalam keadaan _naked._

Ingatannya tentang kejadian semalam berputar di otaknya. Mulai dari ia yang diajak oleh sahabatnya ke club, minum akohol sendirian, dan setelahnya ia kehilangan kesadarannya akibat terlalu banyak minum. Tapi setelah itu ia tidak mengingat kejadian apapun lagi yang menyebabkan ia bisa berada disini dengan keadaan telanjang

Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Yoongi pusing, tak terasa air mata sudah meluruh membasahi pipinya, tangisan yang sangat pilu memenuhi ruangan itu. Sekarang ia sudah kehilangan kehormatannya yang ia jaga selama 26 tahun hidupnya.

Ia namja spesial, ia bisa mengandung. Ia takut jika nantinya ia hamil dan tidak mengetahui siapa ayahnya nanti. Semuanya hancur, hancur dalam satu malam meninggalkan rasa sakit dihatinya.

Hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, menyesali ajakkan sahabatnya untuk pergi ke club dan berakhir dengan kejadian seperti ini

" _siapapun namja yang melakukan ini padaku, akan aku pastikan hidupnya tidak akan tenang"_ tekad Yoongi dalam hati. Meskipun ia tidak mengetahui siapa namja itu, bisa dipastikan Yoongi akan membencinya seumur hidup.

Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang namja yang menatap Yoongi dari balik layar laptop melalui CCTV yang sengaja ia pasang. Namja itu mengawasi setiap pergerakan yang Yoongi lakukan.

"maafkan aku hyung. Aku telah membuatmu menangis seperti itu. Aku berjanji akan menemuimu secepatnya" ucap Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi memunguti pakaiannya, sedari tadi ia menolehkan kepalanya kesegala arah. Ia merasa ada yang mengawasinya, tapi ia tak melihat ada hal yang mengganjal. Beberapa kali ia mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir di pipi chubby nya

Dengan cepat ia memakai pakaian yang sama seperti semalam. Setelah sudah memakai pakaiannya secara lengkap, ia langsung keluar dari kamar dan berlari pergi meninggalkan club itu, air matanya masih keluar

Rasa dendam muncul dihatinya, membulatkan tekad untuk membalas apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh namja yang memperkosanya.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartement nya. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyetop taxi, dan setelahnya ia memasuki taxi tersebut dan memberitahu kemana tujuan yang dituju.

Sesampainya di apartementnya Yoongi pun turun dari taxi, ia pun melangkah memasuki gedung apartementnya.

Sesampainya di apartement, Yoongi melihat Hoseok dan Namjoon yang tertidur di depan pintu apartementnya. Ahh.. pasti sahabatnya ini mengkhawatirkannya. Jika mengingat kejadian semalam, ingin rasanya ia menghajar dan memaki mereka. Menumpahkan semua kesalahan kepada sahabatnya ini.

Yoongi pun menghela napas panjang. Tidak.. tidak.. ini bukan sepenuhnya salah mereka. Mereka bermaksud baik, soal kejadian itu, ya itu kesalahan Yoongi. Tidak seharusnya ia minum sampai mabuk berat seperti itu.

Yoongi pun mendekati Hoseok dan Namjoon yang tertidur saling menempelkan kepala mereka. Hoseok di pundak Namjoon dan Namjoon yang menyender di kepala Hoseok. Ughh seperti sepasang kekasih saja mereka ini.

Yoongi membangunkan mereka dengan menoyor kepala namjoon dan cara itu berhasil. Namjoon terlonjak kaget dan berakibat membangunkan mereka sekaligus. Cara membangunkan yang tidak menguras tenaga ya yoon?

"hmm yoongi hyung?" tanya Namjoon yang masih setengah sadar

"kau sudah kembali hyung?" tanya Hoseok

"yakk! Bangunlah! Kalian menghalangi pintunya!" bentak Yoongi dan mereka pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Yoongi

Yoongi pun membuka pintu apartementnya, membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Hoseok dan Namjoon pun memasuki apartement Yoongi dan tak lupa menutup pintunya

Mereka bertiga berhenti di ruang tengah, Yoongi menengok kebelakang melihat kedua sahabatnya menatapnya bingung

"kalian pulanglah. Aku sedang tak ingin di ganggu oleh siapapun saat ini" ucap Yoongi datar

"eoh? Memangnya kenapa hyung? Kau ada masalah? Ceritalah pada kami" ucap hoseok

"pulanglah" setelah mengucapkan itu Yoongi berlalu menuju kamarnya dan tak lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya. Tidak memperdulikan jika sahabatnya masih ada di apartementnya atau tidak.

Hoseok dan Namjoon menatap bingung punggung Yoongi yang menjauh

"namjoon-a.. apa terjadi sesuatu dengan yoongi hyung?" tanya Hoseok pada Namjoon

"molla" ucap namjoon singkat

"hahh.. baiklah sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Lain kali saja kita menanyakannya" ucap namjoon lagi.

Baru satu langkah mereka melangkah ingin meninggalkan apartement yoongi, mereka dikejutkan oleh suara barang-barang yang dibanting dan teriakan yang berasal dari kamar yoongi, seperti

" _kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?!"_

" _apa salahku?!"_

" _kenapa harus aku?!"_

" _bagaimana jika ada janin yang tumbuh di rahimku?!"_

" _ke siapa aku harus meminta pertanggung jawaban nantinya?!"_

" _kenapa laki-laki itu tega padaku?! Apa salahku padanya?! Bahkan aku tidak mengetahuinya sama sekali!"_

Dan masih banyak teriakkan lagi, merasa ada yang tidak beres Hoseok dan Namjoon pun berlari menuju kamar Yoongi dan menggedor pintu itu seraya mencoba membuka pintunya yang sayangnya terkunci dari dalam

"hyung! Yoongi hyung!" teriak Namjoon panik

"hyung! Apa yang terjadi hyung!" teriak Hoseok juga. Mereka berdua sangat panik saat ini. apa yang terjadi dengan hyung nya ini.

"yoongi hyung! Yakk! Jangan membuat kami khawatir hyung!" teriak Hoseok lagi.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari dalam Namjoon pun berniat ingin mendobrak pintu tersebut

"Hoseok-a, kita harus mendobrak pintu ini. aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada yoongi hyung" ucap Namjoon yang langsung diangguki oleh Hoseok.

Mereka pun langsung memposisikan diri mereka untuk mendobrak pintu itu.

 _BRAKKK!_

Setelah pintunya berhasil terbuka, Hoseok dan Namjoon memasuki kamar yang sudah sangat berantakan itu dan menemukan Yoongi yang tergeletak di lantai dengan keadaan yang hampir kehilangan kesadarannya

"YOONGI HYUNG!" teriak mereka berdua yang menghampiri Yoongi.

Yoongi memandangi Hoseok dan Namjoon dengan pandangan sayu. Namjoon pun langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi lalu membaringkannya di ranjang

"hyungie.. apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau seperti ini!" tanya Namjoon cemas

"darimana kau semalam? Kenapa kau menghilang? Apa yang terjadi padamu hyung? Apa ada orang yang menyakitimu?" tanya Hoseok panik

Yoongi tak sanggup menjawab, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, ia belum siap menceritakan kejadian yang baru dialaminya

"sudah.. sudah hoseok-a. Kita tanyakan itu nanti saja. Saat ini yang lebih penting adalah keadaan Yoongi hyung dulu." Ucap Namjoon

"hahhh... baiklah maafkan aku hyung. Aku terlalu khawatir padamu" ucap hoseok. Yoongi tidak menjawab apapun yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya ini. kesadarannya sudah sangat tipis.

"hyung, kami akan membawamu ke rumah sakit nde." Ucap Namjoon yang langsung menggendong Yoongi ala bridal. Namun ditahan oleh Yoongi.

"k-kau tidak perlu menggendongku, namjoon. Aku masih bisa berjalan" Ucap Yoongi lirih

"baiklah.. tapi Hoseok yang akan menuntunmu berjalan hyung. Aku duluan nde. Ingin menyiapkan mobil" ucap Namjoon yang langsung menoleh pada Hoseok. Hoseok pun mengerti apa maksud Namjoon, ia pun memapah Yoongi untuk berjalan.

Hoseok dan Yoongi berjalan beriringan menuju mobil Namjoon. Namja itu sudah menghilang terlebih dahulu untuk menyiapkan mobilnya di depan gedung apartement.

Melihat wajah Yoongi yang pucat dan sangat tak bercahaya, hoseok bertekad akan melindungi Yoongi –namja yang ia cintai

" _aku akan membuat siapapun yang menyakitimu menderita hyung. Aku yang akan membalas perbuatan orang yang tega menyakitimu sampai seperti ini. yang harus kau lakukan sekarang adalah bersabar, hyung. Aku berjanji akan melindungimu mulai dari sekarang"_ ucap hoseok dalam hati.

Hoseok berinisiatif untuk menggendong Yoongi, dengan cepat ia langsung mengangkat tubuh Yoongi dan menggendongnya ala bridal. Yoongi yang kaget langsung berteriak, namun teriakkannya terdengar lirih

"kau pasti sangat lemas, jadi biarkan aku menggendongmu hyung" ucap Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis, Yoongi berusaha membalas senyuman itu namun senyum kecutlah yang dapat ia berikan. Karena sudah sangat lemas, Yoongi pun menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada Hoseok dan melarikan tangannya ke pundak Hoseok

Sesampainya di mobil, Hoseok memasukkan Yoongi yang sudah terlelap ke dalam mobil di bagian belakang. Membaringkan Yoongi dan menumpukan kepalanya di paha Hoseok.

"yoongi hyung tertidur?" tanya Namjoon setelah Hoseok dan Yoongi masuk ke mobil

"nde.. dia tertidur" jawab Hoseok. Dan Namjoon pun mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Chap 2 Up!**_

 _ **gak mau basa basi**_

 _ **langsung baca aja dan kalau sudah tinggalkan jejak kalian di kolom review yaa**_

 _ **gamsahabnida^^**_


End file.
